


【羊铁】噩梦

by Amphetamine0706



Category: WAYV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphetamine0706/pseuds/Amphetamine0706
Summary: 需要通过梦境才能知晓自己的心意，肖俊和刘扬扬在这一点上竟然惊人地相似。
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 10





	【羊铁】噩梦

刘扬扬说在他们的第一张mini专辑里，他最喜欢的一首歌是《噩梦（Come Back）》，完整歌曲出来的那天，他着了魔一般单曲循环了一夜，凌晨醒来的时候耳机还挂在耳朵上，刚好肖俊的声音响起，他感觉自己的心脏在被一只无形的手攥紧，似乎差一点就要在睡梦中死去，机缘巧合之下才得以死里逃生，那时未成年的他因此饱受折磨。

噩梦，哪有人的恋爱是以噩梦为开端的？尽管刘扬扬常说是肖俊救他于险境，噩梦也因此变成了美梦，肖俊却还是耿耿于怀，觉得不吉利。

恋爱后的刘扬扬倒是花样很多：送小礼物、喂食、夸肖俊可爱、挠肖俊的痒痒以及故意惹恼他，肖俊对这些的评语是：我看你是疯了，天天搞这些东西。肖俊的生活变化不大，他自己认为无非就是做什么事身边都多了一个人，最明显的是晚上睡觉时的枕边。另外当他面临某些选择时也有了一个可以商量的人，毕竟从前有相当长的一段时间他都是自己拿主意。不过年轻的恋爱又能持续多久？肖俊对此存疑，毕竟小男友讨人开心的把戏这么多，大概很会玩并且处理分手的能力也高人一筹。

他们俩的关系没有公开，而队友们也心照不宣。这天肖俊结束工作，精疲力竭只想睡觉，刘扬扬还在隔壁和队友打游戏，于是他干脆霸占了刘扬扬的整个下铺，一点儿位置也不给他留，本来宿舍的床就不大，尽管两个人都很瘦，但是两个人挤一张床总归没有一个人独占一张床睡得舒展。肖俊有感觉到刘扬扬回来，刘扬扬艰难地移动他，腾出一点空位，挤着他躺了下来，最后又在他唇上轻轻落下一个吻。

肖俊起床的时候天已经大亮，他发现自己竟然躺在一张大床上，刘扬扬什么时候把他带出来的？刘扬扬醒着，肖俊正要和他说早安，然而刘扬扬的手指竖在嘴唇前示意他不要出声，随后轻轻掀开了身体另一侧的被子——一个浑身赤裸的女孩正在熟睡。

她是旁边学校的XXX，情人节前和男朋友分手了，昨晚到我这里寻求安慰来了。刘扬扬说，抱歉，没提前和你说。

肖俊没有生气，他自己也很诧异，然后他放弃了起床，反正今天的活动在下午，他想看看剧情接下来还会有什么发展。

大概又过了半个小时，女孩那边的被子动了几下，应该是醒了，她从被子里探出头，露出幸福而害羞的微笑——至少她看到另一边的肖俊之前是这样。肖俊冷冷地回应了那句本不是对他说的“早安”，他看见她脸上的笑容僵住了。

她在想什么呢，是完全没想到刘扬扬这么玩得开，还是在拼命回想昨晚和自己翻云覆雨的人是谁？肖俊脑中关于昨晚的记忆一片空白。

女孩竟然莫名其妙地哭了，不知道是因为和男朋友分手，还是因为被刘扬扬摆了一道，而另一位当事人刘扬扬却是一副事不关己高高挂起的样子，肖俊最见不得女生哭，只好越过刘扬扬去安慰她，说以后别再被他耍了。

女孩哭完了，下床穿衣服要走，准备走的时候回头对刘扬扬说，桌子上那几袋东西我拿走了。刘扬扬点点头，肖俊问那几袋东西是什么，女孩看着他得意地笑，除了让他问他的小男友以外一句话没说，径直往门外走。肖俊跳下床追出去，伸手想拉住女孩，一眨眼她的身影竟然在房间里凭空消失。他打算回去问刘扬扬，刚要开门刘扬扬就走了出来，他严肃地问那几袋东西到底是什么，刘扬扬只是抿嘴笑，一言不发。

肖俊身上此时只穿了一条内裤，他顾不上穿衣服，一边跟着刘扬扬一边追问，却一直没有得到答案。

那些到底是什么！他竭尽全力地喊出来，全然忘了自己曾经因为大喊大叫伤了嗓子。

刘扬扬停下脚步，转过身看他，依然没有说话。

这里到底是哪里？肖俊观察到周遭环境，似乎跟以往有些不同，但又说不出是哪里不同。

一大早的，吵什么呢。钱锟揉着惺忪的睡眼走出来，这场一触即发的战争影响到了他的睡眠，引发了起床气。

他有事瞒着我！肖俊的音量又提高了几度。

出乎肖俊的意料，钱锟没有指责刘扬扬，反而对他说：有事瞒着你就要大喊大叫吗？我看你平时也没有多在意扬扬啊。

肖俊一时语塞，胸中愤懑无处发泄，他从没想过自己会陷入如此孤立无援的境地，也没想到就要以这么不体面的方式分手。心如刀绞，近乎失去了理智，他强迫自己闭上眼，声音颤抖着挤出一句话来：既然如此，扬扬，我们分……

然后肖俊猛然睁开了眼睛——熟悉的卧室，有点挤的单人床，天刚蒙蒙亮，刘扬扬正在他面前熟睡。原来是一场噩梦，可大脑才不会为你区分梦境和现实，肖俊刚才在梦里的情绪已经临近爆发点，就算醒过来了也不可能一下子就收得住，心脏像一只兔子拼了命似的要挣脱出他的胸膛，他哭了出来，尽管有点可笑。他意识到自己没有那么潇洒，与刘扬扬之间的一点一滴，早就已经潜移默化地改变了他，他发觉自己离不开他了。

肖俊抽了抽鼻子，刘扬扬听到声响后微微睁开了眼，上下眼皮的缝隙中看到肖俊在哭，立马被吓醒了。

怎么啦？怎么在哭呢？

做了……噩梦……

清醒之后，梦的内容将迅速地被遗忘，肖俊简明扼要地描述了梦境，甚至说出了梦里那个女孩的名字，刘扬扬听得一愣一愣，自己怎么就莫名其妙出轨了？

他轻拍肖俊的背安慰他：怎么不把我叫醒呢？

又不是你的错……又不是你让我哭的。

……

对了，所以那几袋东西是什么？

他只是想聊聊天，他知道肖俊大概率会摇摇头或者说“我不知道啊”，因为根据肖俊的描述，梦中剧场还没有播送到揭露袋中内容的那一幕。

你没告诉我啊。肖俊红着眼睛，不按套路出牌地回答了这个问题。刘扬扬听到之后笑得眼泪都要流出来，用手指敲了一下肖俊的额头：你脑子里那座城堡到底都装了些什么奇奇怪怪的东西。

现在还早，今天的活动在下午，他把肖俊抱紧了一点：再睡一会，我会进入你的梦里告诉你的。

……

那个女孩的名字叫什么？下午换衣服的时候，肖俊发现自己又忘记了一点梦的内容，不过，这已经不重要了。

需要通过梦境才能知晓自己的心意，肖俊和刘扬扬在这一点上竟然惊人地相似。

Fin


End file.
